logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Logofanatic
(Don't forget to sign your messages with ~~~~) Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Air Canada! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Izzyfan (Talk) 01:12, 9 July 2012 Packaging Pedia Hi, I'm a contributer to logopedia and I just made a new wiki about brand packaging that's like logopedia would you be interested in contributing? Here's the link http://packagingpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Brand_Pacakging_Wiki[[User:JC95|JC95]] (talk) 01:33, December 20, 2012 (UTC)JC95 Replace the photos. Click on the link of photo, and arrow near the edit click''' replace'. " " I'm going to improve on the SIN logo vector tomorrow, just too tired right now. --'''Logofanatic' 00:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Columbia Pictures Television I am wondering, is the separated version of the 1974 logo official? --'Bloonstdfan360' / talk / 05:28, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I made it just as a little extra, but Snelfu added it to the main page later. Not sure, you can probably say its official but its just part of the animation. -- |''' 00:58, August 3, 2013 (UTC) YTV used my vector YTV had used my render of their 1988 logo on their website, never expected that to happen. Editing my profile page Thanks for adding a vector version of the SIN logo on my talk page! You're such a good helper! Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 16:15, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, bud!--> '''| 20:25, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello! My Name Is Bryant Maquito Call Me Bry Can We Friends Now? Bryant Maquito (talk) 05:38, September 28, 2014 (UTC)Bryant Maquito WGBH Thanks for vectorizing it. And how do I vectorizing logos or what do you use to vector logos? (talk) ( ) 00:43, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :No Problem! For creating vector images I recommend Inkscape, It was very easy for me to get used to and it's what Skyler uses too I'm pretty sure. I'd say it's the best program for Vectoring.--> |''' 01:01, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Look at her recreation, so yeah. It really was a poor recreation. Anyways, I added the "Boston" and "Presents" text recreations to fit to the page, Alexis, make better logo recreations. SVG does not lose quality. Evan, I helped you with the "Boston" and "Presents" texts. I replied to your post on my talk page here. And yeah, I may not be good at recreating logos. It works now. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 22:29, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Great job, I like the way it's all arranged. You're pretty good at vectors the only problem was the round nodes which too be honest, I had trouble with at first and it took me a while to figure out which is why most of my earlier creations didn't use rounds. Thanks for removing those messages from that guy too, good help since I forgot to delete them.--> '''| 00:49, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::See did it again. Click here. It's a good thing that I vectorized it already. To look at mine, just click here. I was just helping. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 12:31, October 19, 2014 (UTC)